


It's Always the Quiet Ones

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst and Humor, Flirting, Gallavich, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sex Toys, Strangers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian's mail gets mixed with his neighbor Mickey's
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 72
Kudos: 416





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from FB lol as most of these oneshots do

It's Always the Quiet Ones  
Part One

"You told me the package would be delivered last week." Ian nearly yelled into the phone as he paced around the kitchen, agitated. "Then you told me the package would be delivered yesterday and yesterday when I called you said it was today. Well, it's still not here yet."

Ian had been on the phone with the post office for the last half an hour. Apparently, the new tablet he ordered over three weeks ago, somehow got lost. They kept changing the delivery schedule and no one seemed to know where it was and he was sick of it.

Even now, he had to listen to this woman talk in his ear, explaining how it wasn't her fault and the post office was not liable for lost deliveries if it was from an outside carrier and blah blah blah… it was endless and he was sick of it and her and he wanted his tablet. 

"Look, I paid nearly two hundred dollars for this thing and an extra $45 for expedited shipping that was supposed to be dropped at the post office, that's you by the way, and then it should have come to me." Ian glanced out the window, still looking for the mailman. "So, either tell me where my shit is or I need to speak to your supervisor about the fucked up delivery guys schedule."

When she put him on told, Ian was both annoyed and grateful so he didn't bite her head off again. Only now he had to listen to stupid elevator music and kept glancing out the window like a peeping tom. 

But, peeping did have its perks. Like now, Ian glanced next door to see his neighbors window open. Ian knew he shouldn't stare, he reminded himself of that enough over the last few months since the guy moved in, but it was hard not to stare.

The guy was gorgeous from head to toe and Ian only had glimpses. He didn't even know his name. Only that he had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen and a smile brighter than the sun, and an attitude to rival a Gallagher's. All in all, he was perfect. And Ian wanted him. 

"Sir are you still there?"

Ian jumped, smashing his elbow into the blinds. "Shit, yes. Yes, I'm still here."

"I was told that your package was being delivered this morning, in a few minutes actually."

Eyebrows lifted high, Ian glanced out the window again, looking towards the street instead of next door and the mailman was putting a package into his box. 

"Thank fuck," Ian laughed as the lady gasped in his ear. "Uh, yes. It's here. Thanks." He ended the call, set his phone on the table and went outside in just his sweats. 

The door next door also opened and Ian could see him coming out, walking to his mailbox as well, only he was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, not ratty sweats. Ian glanced over as they both opened their boxes, pulling out mail, and gave a little wave. 

"Morning." Ian smiled, now unconcerned with the package in hand and focused on his sexy ass neighbor. But the only reply he got in return was a finger. "Yeah, my morning is great, thanks for asking."

After that, Ian didn't hesitate any longer. Not even to watch his ass as he walked back into his house, door slamming rather loudly for no contact between them. Ian simply took his mail and walked back inside.

"Well, that went well." Ian mumbled to himself, a little disappointed nothing spectacular happened. He busied himself sorting through the mail, junk, bills, letters from family, then the package. "Been waiting a long ass time for you."

Ian didn't even bother looking at the words on the package. He was too excited to finally get it, that he took a knife and sliced it right down the back of it, careful not to scratch it. 

Ian narrowed his eyes as he peeled the package apart and the first thing he saw was the word COCK in big black lettering. "The fuck?" His voice was a little high as he turned it around to see that it was in fact a cock, a big black one and that fucker was 14 inches. "Holy shit."

That thing was massive. Fourteen fucking inches, included with a big set of balls, complete with a suction cup on the bottom and everything. Everything being the texture, the veins and ridges, making it look like an actual cock. 

Ian set it to the side, a little intimidated by a hunk of plastic. He was big, bigger than average, but there was no fucking way he could compete with a 14 inch cock that probably belonged on a damn horse.

And now that he wasn't excited about his tablet, Ian checked out the actual packaging. It was a plain brown box, no letters or pictures of anything….no cocks for damn sure but toy stores were known for their discreet packaging. He flipped it to get a good look at the address and name, if only to tell the post office they got the wrong house.

And the right house happened to be next door. Ian's eyes widened comically large as he stared at the address of his new neighbor, who's name was Mickey Milkovich. Mickey, blue eyes, baby face Mickey, ordered a 14 inch long cock with a fucking suction cup?

"Holy shit." Ian chuckled nervously, fighting the intense images that filtered into his mind about how sexy Mickey would look riding this toy into the fucking ground, or the side of his shower wall. "Jesus…"

The main issue with this was not the fact that he didn't have his tablet because the image of Mickey and that toy chased that away quickly. The issue was, he would now have to return that big ass cock to Mickey, face to fucking face and tell him he opened his mail. There would be anger, possibly a fight. Ian knew he would blush like a damn fool and be hard the entire fucking time because of the images floating in his mind.

It was a clusterfuck. A very sexy, very awkward clusterfuck and when he had the balls to return it, Ian had to keep himself from asking if he needed help using the damn thing. Surely a little thing like Mickey might need an extra hand or two trying to take a cock that size. 

It was the neighborly thing to do, right? Helping them move boxes or directions to the store...or taking a dick twice the size of his own. Ian would call it being a good neighbor. Karma and all that shit.

Ian grabbed a random tank top from the pile of clean clothes on the table, slipped on his boots and grabbed the dildo and set it back in its box, then tried to fold the pieces of the box back together to hide it, then put it under one arm as he opened the door.

"You can do this." Ian mumbled to himself as he shut the door and slowly walked down the steps. "Just hand him the box, tell him the mailman made a mistake and…" Ian imagined Mickey's scowl, or his rough, tattooed knuckles. "And he'll probably punch me. Great."

His little pep talk didn't go too well or have a positive impact. Now he was worried this might turn into a fight. Mickey would probably react badly, being embarrassed over it all or deny that it was his even when it had his name on it. 

"Fuck, fuck." Ian cursed as he swung into the next yard and took the steps quickly before he turned back around. "Nothin wrong with taking a dick...nothing at all. The world needs more bottoms…" he muttered under his breath, groaning once again as he imagined it. 

Mild fear and extreme sexual need mixed together inside him. Both equally strong, equally making his hesitate or try not to barge in and demand Mickey that he test it out for him. Ian wanted to watch him take it, he wanted to see Mickey bouncing on the balls of his feet, moaning sexy, disgustingly dirty things from his pretty mouth. 

"Shit." Ian glanced down as he stopped at the door, seeing that his sweatpants did nothing to hide how fucking hard he was. He quickly adjusted, trying not to make it so obvious and knocked on the door loudly. 

"I'm fuckin comin!!"

Ian bit his lip and took a step back, feeling more nervous by the second. The door was yanked open and Mickey filled the doorway, looking far bigger than he was. Ian couldn't stop the way his eyes roamed all over the place, unable to tell which part of him he liked the most.

"Can I fucking help you?" Mickey barked, a cigarette dangling from his fingers. 

Ian nodded, trying to form words and not demand which sexual positions Mickey needed to try first. "Uh, I wanted to apologize. The fuckin mailman put your shit in my box." He watched Mickey's entire face fall, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. Ian brought the box forward. "I assumed it was the tablet I was waiting for but...not so much."

"You opened my mail?" Mickey barked, snatching the package to keep it from opening. "Didn't bother to read it first?"

"No, sorry. I was on the phone with the bitch at the post office and she said it was being delivered. I kinda just tore into it and saw that." Ian put his hand out, morning to it before looking into Mickey's eyes. 

"Some shit is private for a reason red. Maybe next time you should read that shit first." Mickey huffed, noticing how red wasn't intimidated by his attitude or judgemental over the contents of the box. "You don't seem too shocked for dicks to be showin up at your door."

Ian smiled, happier for the light conversation. "I don't have much use for it, more of an ass man. But I'm impressed with the size."

Mickey huffed. "Yeah well, some shit needs to be super-sized. Tired of dealin with assholes with small dicks."

Ian's entire body came alive at the direction this was going. Mickey didn't even seem shy about it, angry for the mix up maybe, but he didn't seem to care that he knew he purchased a dildo like that with every intent on using it to its full extent. 

"Well," Ian blinked back the new images of Mickey bouncing on his cock instead of that toy. "That one should be helpful with whatever you need. I should probably let you get to it."

Mickey finally looked at him, blue eyes cast down seeing someone bigger than what he'd been dealing with lately, behind those grey sweats. "Yeah, guess you should. Probably gonna be loud though...hope you don't file a noise complaint."

Ian groaned out loud this time, unable to help himself. "Fuck no, no noise complaints from me." He opened his eyes to see Mickey looking at his groin, blue eyes curious and heated. "The louder the better."

The only way he would be able to keep from propositioning his neighbor, was to leave. He turned, nodding to the stairs. "Enjoy Mickey, make sure to give em a good review if you like it." He took the steps quickly, feeling Mickey watch him.

"Never got your name red."

Ian stopped a few feet away, smiling up at him. "I'm Ian."

"Well Ian, thanks for the dick delivery service. Might need it again sometime." Mickey smirked, blowing smoke up into the sky.

"Always happy to help the new neighbors out." Ian smirked back and moved through the gate so he wasn't tempted to offer his own cock. "Oh and Mickey? Let me know if you need someone to show you how to use something that big. I'm always happy to help."

Mickey's shocked face was enough to make him smile again, fucking grinning from ear to ear. Ian kept walking back to his house, feeling like maybe that scary accident sparked something between them. It was damn sure better than no words and flipping each other off.

"Hey Ian!"

With his hand on the knob, Ian glanced back. "Yes?"

"Morning."

Ian chuckled, thankful for the little joke. There was definitely something happening between them and he was ready for every second of it. "Morning Mick, enjoy your cock and coffee."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided on part two because a few ppl keep asking, hope it's worth it ❣️

It's Always the Quiet Ones  
Part Two

For the last two days, Ian couldn't think of anything else aside from what Mickey was doing next door. It was constantly on his mind, making it nearly impossible to get anything else done. At work he was supposed to be saving people and yet his head wasn't in it, even when he slept, those images seemed to amplify. He'd wake up hot and sweaty with sticky boxers, sometimes saying Mickey's name in that breathy way woke him up. 

It was driving him insane. 

He was moody and withdrawn from his co-workers, snappy or sarcastic when someone made a joke about him spacing out for long periods of time. He couldn't go out after and have a drink with them because he had to rush home in hopes to get a glimpse of Mickey, or trying to overhear the way he sounded as he came. Loud or not, Ian hadn't been able to hear anything. 

Leaving his imagination running wild. 

With his body so starved for attention after nearly a year without a lover, it was easy to imagine Mickey like that. And while he didn't see much in the way of his body that one day, he imagined multiple ways he might look. All the lean muscles instead of bulky like his, he'd be softer around his middle, curvy almost. His biceps were impressive, as were the thickness of his legs and an ass that should never be covered up, one that should be put on display, out in the open to be admired. 

Every night he came home from work, when the sun was hidden by the moon and his body refused to be ignored any longer, Ian would give into those images, those thoughts, and pleasure himself until he was exhausted and as satisfied as he could be without having what he wanted. But it wasn't enough anymore, his needs were growing each time Mickey's name left his lips. 

There had to be a way to see him again, and not just through the windows or a glimpse before their doors closed. Ian tried changing his schedule, trying to map out Mickey's chaotic work schedule, but it hadn't worked. He resorted to swapping their mail on purpose, and not just the 14 inch dildo package, but regular mail like bills and such. Ian would sneak down to their boxes, make sure Mickey wasn't looking out the window, then swapped their mail and hauled ass back inside.

And like the good neighbor he was, he brought Mickey back his mail. He'd wear as little as possible, sweats to draw the eye down to his groin, tight shirts that strained over his muscles, even doing it after a run so he was all flushed and sweaty, which Mickey really seemed to appreciate. He'd hand over the mail with a smile, hoping Mickey might take him up on his previous offer, then made his way back home. 

Mickey had yet to call for his help with that dildo and Ian was far more disappointed than he should have been. 

It was just after nine o'clock at night on the third day when Ian came home from work, exhausted and covered in someone else's blood, that he saw Mickey sitting on his porch with a package in his hand. The exhaustion melted away in seconds as the excitement took over and easily brought a wide smile to his face. 

"Took you long enough." Mickey said, his mouth moving around the bobbing cigarette between his lips. "Been waiting here almost an hour."

Ian dropped his heavy medical bag down on the ground and smiled. "Well, if I knew you'd be here waiting, I wouldn't have stayed that extra hour to restock the ambulance."

Blue eyes roamed his body from head to toe, not even trying to hide his obvious attraction and Ian admired that about him. Although he was wearing his heavy, EMT jacket and there wasn't much to look at with it all on, that didn't stop Mickey from trying and Ian could feel the little licks of fire wherever his eyes landed. 

Mickey stood and put his cigarette out. "Good thing I got nothin better to do."

Ian took his own time admiring Mickey's body. From the dark jeans that looked painted on, to the leather boots that made him seem a little dangerous, to the white tank top and black and grey flannel over it, Ian couldn't absorb enough at one time. Something else always caught his attention before he was done looking at something else. 

"I hope this means you decided you needed my help after all." Ian bit his lip so he didn't ask to fuck him outright. 

Mickey smirked. "Trust me, I know exactly how to handle hardware like that. So, no, sorry to disappoint." He dug into the back of his jeans and pulled out a wrapped package. "Wanted to return this, though. It came just this morning. Didn't want to leave it outside."

Ian took the package but like the last one, it didn't reveal anything aside from his name and address. "I guess this must be the tablet I ordered."

"Must be. That mailman sucks at his job." Mickey moved around Ian, coming nose to nose with him a moment before he moved down a step. 

Ian wasn't interested in the tablet anymore, especially not with Mickey being so close, eyeing him like he was ready for round one of mind blowing sex. He tucked it under his arm without a second glance. 

"Maybe I should thank him for mixing it up again otherwise I'd never see you."

"I didn't know you wanted to see me." Mickey said coyly, biting his bottom lip and he moved down to the gate. "I was a little disappointed about how small that box is. Guess it wasn't something like I ordered."

Ian licked his lips as those images came rushing back again. "Like I said, I'm an ass man. Can't fit one of those in a small box."

Mickey didn't take the bait like Ian hoped, he just gave another smirk and kept walking backwards. "Let me know if that tablet is worth a damn. Might wanna get one."

Ian picked up his bag and moved up the steps. "Only if I get a report on what you ordered. I've been spending way too much time thinking about it."

"Yeah, I bet you have." Mickey laughed and shut his own gate. "Later."

With a quick glance to his ass as he turned, Ian opened his door and stepped inside. He dropped his bag and leaned against the door, parting his thighs a little as his cock throbbed. It seemed more intense this time, probably because he actually saw him in person and not just in his mind. It was making his need worse and there was no doubt in his mind that he'd end up jerking off again. 

After deciding to wait to do it when he took a shower to minimize clean up, Ian got a beer from the fridge and sat down at the table with his tablet. He drank deeply from the bottle, then ripped the package open until the case of the tablet showed through. Unlike Mickey's, this one was actually a tablet, picture and all on the box. 

"Finally." Ian sighed and carefully opened it.

He was surprised to find it already charged. The majority of the time, it had some battery life when you first got it, enough to let you monkey with it before you had to charge it. Only this one was fully charged. He turned it on and drank as he waited for it to boot up.

Instead of having to customize it, like his name and number and email, what theme he wanted, what background and colors, it was already done. His name came up with the greeting and the tablet unlocked with a soft click and brought him to the home screen. His other information like email and his cellphone number weren't done after all, just his name. He input all his information and spent the next ten minutes trying everything out.

So far it was good. It was fast and simple to figure out. He didn't need the owners manual to operate it, which he loved. He downloaded a few games, a few apps, then noticed he already had something in the app folder marked 'gallery.' There was a good chance it was just a tutorial on how to work the camera, but it wasn't. 

Ian's eyes widened when he opened it and was met with the still image of Mickey's face smirking at him. The little play button was in the center of his face, waiting to be played. Mickey opened his mail...which seemed fitting after he opened his. Ian pushed play and Mickey started to talk. He realized quickly that the sound was turned down, he paused it, turned the sound all the way up, then rewound the video before he hit play again. 

"Well, the mailman fucked up again, big surprise there. I'm expecting a dildo and I get this damn thing. Imagine my surprise."

Ian grinned, hyper focused on him. 

"I guess I wasn't as surprised as you must have been when you opened my mail. Your face was as red as your damn hair when you gave it back to me." 

Fuck, why did he have to look so damn sexy doing absolutely nothing besides sitting there talking? Ian didn't understand. 

"Okay, so since you fucked with my mail, I decided to fuck with yours a little. Which probably means you'll be blushing again by the end of this video, so I'll get right to it."

Mickey was sitting in what had to be his bedroom. The backdrop was a giant headboard and a mass of pillows propped behind Mickey's back. He sat in the middle, putting the tablet on his lap. He was dressed the same, and from the dash of light he could see from the window in Mickey's room, he knew it was recorded earlier. 

"I gotta say, I didn't expect to be attracted to you when I first moved in. You were staring at me all the time, being all creepy and weird, looking like an alien and shit."

Ian would have smiled, if Mickey hadn't set the tablet down, probably propped against his foot or a pillow, and slowly shrugged his shoulders back, letting the flannel shirt fall down. His eyes widened and he moved closer, his nose nearly touching the screen. 

"But after seeing you up close, after knowing you're bigger than the average guy…" he paused, groaning as he pulled his tank top off. "Fuck, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Holy fuck." Ian gasped, working if he was dreaming again or not. It wouldn't be the first or last seduction dream he'd had. 

Mickey shifted on the bed, his tattooed hands dropping to pop the button on his jeans, then pulled them down until they were out of sight. "And I know you've been thinkin about me with that 14 inch cock because I've been thinkin about you when I use the damn thing and it makes it feel like it's you."

Ian sagged back against the chair, suddenly so hot and worked up that his entire body was shaking. He paused the video just as Mickey went to pull his briefs down. He needed a moment or two to gather himself, to figure out if this was real or not and when nothing changed after five minutes, Ian was sure this was very, very real.

Mickey made him a sex video. 

"I normally don't do this shit, for anyone but I just can't help it." Mickey pulled his briefs down, and Ian bit the inside of his cheek as his cock was revealed to him. "Guess I owe you for not being a jerk about that dick delivery."

Ian gripped both arms of the chair, drooling as Mickey's body was finally in front of him, naked and perfect. What he wouldn't give to touch him, to fuck him, to hear all those sounds he makes. And although this wasn't the same as them fucking, it was a damn good step in the right direction.

Within moments, the tablet was situated at the end of the bed, giving Ian a good view of the rest of the bed and Mickey up by the pillows. He watched him lean to the side and come back with a bottle of warming lube and that 14 inch dildo.

"Oh, my fucking God."

"Oh, and if you show anyone this, I'll fucking kill you." Mickey warned, tossing the threat around lazily as he popped the cap of the lube and squeezed some on the tips of his fingers. 

"Just show me." Ian begged, holding the tablet close to his face. So close he could see the lube glistening on his fingers. "Fucking show me."

As soon as Mickey turned to his side, both legs tilted, Ian was in a trance. He was so busy staring at his thighs that he missed the part where Mickey's fingers made their way back, rubbing against his hole. He couldn't see it from the angle, but the slack-jawed look on his face and the flex of his wrist let him know he was fingering himself. 

"I know 14 inches in unrealistic, but it's good as fuck and makes me come so quickly."

Before his eyes could roll all the way back into his head, he had his slacks parted and a hand slipped down the front. He gripped his cock, hissing as he made contact and squeezed until he whined, then slowly worked the blood around, jerking himself as he watched. 

Now using two fingers, Ian could tell by the way Mickey had to lift his thigh for a better angle, Ian watched his cock bob around before Mickey gripped that too, stroking slowly. Each time he added another finger, that same leg would lift, like it was all involuntary. 

"I bet you're not as big as this thing," Mickey released his cock to grab the dildo. "But I know you're big and I fucking want it."

"I want it too, fuck." Ian pulled off his shirt, then immediately started stroking again, only faster. "Come on, I'm so fucking hard."

Everything moved in fast forward after that. Mickey was no longer laying down, but up on his knees so Ian could see him with three fingers pumping in and out of his ass. He watched with wide eyes as Mickey brought the dildo up to his mouth and licked around the head before slowly moving down the hard, thick, veiny shaft. He lathered it with his tongue, the balls too before he moved back up, opened his mouth and took half into his mouth. 

"Fuck." Ian shut his eyes, focusing his strokes on the head of his cock so it felt like a pulsating mouth against it. 

Mickey moaned around it, bobbing his head just as quickly as he fingered himself open. He took it down his throat as fast as he could before he gagged and pulled back, leaving a trail of spit dangling from his lips. He slipped his fingers out of his ass, grabbed the lube and applied it to the dildo until it ran like glue down the sides.

"That's it." Ian growled, watching Mickey move to his knees again and he slid the dildo between his legs. "Do it like you'd ride me. You can take it."

"M' gonna ride you," Mickey said confidently until the head of the dildo pushed against his hole, then he whined deep in his throat. "Hopefully after this, after you see how good I take it, you'll come fuck me and stop dickin around."

Ian hit pause and all but ran to the window. He expected Mickey to be on the porch waiting, smirking, or looking out the window, but he wasn't. A light was on but he was nowhere in sight. Ian took his seat again, hit play and didn't hesitate to spit on his cock before he resumed stroking. 

The more he watched, the more he began to fall apart. It wasn't just watching him slowly lower that amazing body onto the top of that dildo, although the clench in his thighs literally had Ian trying to lick the screen of the tablet, but it was the sounds he made, the ones that haunted Ian for days on end, sounds that now after hearing them for real, his imagination from before fell far short. It was unbelievable. 

"Fuck, it's big." Mickey said in a high pitched voice and Ian watched him back off the dildo a little when it was too much, only to take it back instantly. "I always think I got it too big but once I get it all in, it's perfect." 

Mickey turned just enough so that when Ian tilted his head, he could see Mickey's hole stretching to accommodate the girth of the dildo. It almost looked too big, as Mickey said but his hole accepted it willingly, eagerly fluttering around it as he sank deeper and deeper. It couldn't hurt, not by the sounds he made or the way his entire body was flushed pink from head to toe, not to mention the sheen of sweat that covered him, his shaking arms and thighs and his eyes rolled back into his head. 

Mickey fucking loved it. 

"God, oh, God."

Mickey whined and almost got all the way down before he had to stop. His head hung between his shaking arms, his mouth open as he whined again and again. He was so fucking perfect Ian couldn't wait to take him like that, to earn the same looks and sounds, to feel his body clench all around him.

Within seconds of bottoming out, of taking everything his body would allow, Mickey began to move. Slow, shallow thrusts down, his thighs clenching as he lifted back up, his back arched in that perfect way. Tattooed fingers fisted the sheets until his knuckles turned white, grabbing and releasing over and over again because it felt that good, he couldn't hold on. 

"Ian, fuck," Mickey tried to talk but a deep thrust had him gasping, forcing him to wait a moment. "I know you want to fuck me, I see it when you look at me."

Ian tilted his head back, looking away so he didn't come within seconds of him saying that. Just knowing that Mickey was thinking of him, only him was enough to make him come without touching himself but hearing him say it was just...fuck, it was sexy on another level and he didn't know how much longer he could wait. 

Using only his knees and the balls of his feet, Mickey gave a dozen or so rapid thrusts, taking it hard and deep repeatedly until his voice cracked and one hand jumped to his cock, stroking fast and Ian knew it was enough to hit his prostate. 

"You gotta come with me, Ian, please." Mickey begged, rocking powerfully into his hand, his eyes closed. "I'm about to come all over your cock, I need it."

"Fuck, please." Ian begged him as well, under his spell, his control, his everything. Completely submissive in this moment, his pleasure in the hands of another. "Mickey."

And as if Mickey could hear his pleas, he came. His entire body seized as he covered his hand and the bed below him, as he said Ian's name over and over again, as he worked himself past the point of pain until another orgasm was rushing full force at him. That's when Ian came, when he saw just how good it felt, when he couldn't resist the pull any longer. 

"Shit!!!" Ian whined, head back, pumping his arm until it went numb, unwilling to stop until Mickey went still on the bed, panting hoarsely. "Oh, my God." 

"Holy shit," Mickey used what was left of his strength and slipped himself off the top, going face first into the bed and his come without a second thought. "Goddamn, I have never come back to back like that before."

Ian smiled, his whole body trembling in satisfaction like he was the one who just fucked him. It felt that way for the both of them, even when he wasn't there, even when he wasn't nearly as big as 14 inches, he's the one who just made him come back to back. 

"I hope that was as good for you as it was for me." Mickey flipped to his back, grinning with flushed cheeks. "Now, you better have some epic stamina because you need to get your ginger ass over here so we can really do this."

The screen went dark, the video was done. The need to do exactly that was powerful, but it still took him awhile to feel the rest of his body and stand without falling. He cleaned himself up, washed his hands and almost put his head under the sink to cool off his face. Then he checked his clothes, knew he was still disheveled and slowly made his way to Mickey's house. He knocked once and the door was being opened, Mickey stood there in just his briefs, grinning. 

Ian was too stunned to know what to say or do. He just stood there, his mouth opening and closing every few moments with no words coming out. It just wouldn't happen.

Good thing Mickey didn't need an explanation, he gripped him by the buttons of his shirt and pulled him. "Come on, we got some shit to do."

Ian groaned, willingly surrendering every inch of himself. "Anything you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Possible second part, but idk if it's needed*


End file.
